Aragorn in Exile
by Archeress Tryst
Summary: Definitely AU. The youth of Aragorn, and why Tryst thinks he was exiled. Plus Legolas and why he's single!
1. Mysterious Thief

Authors Disclaimer: We do not own the Lord of the rings or any of the places in it except for Trystia and Archeress. Anyone/anything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein.  
  
The Elven girl ran around the corner and halted, listing quietly. No one was coming. She smiled softly to herself and reached into her cloak pulling out a crown. She eyed it, what a beauty of an object. She smiled, good it was no damaged. The elf glanced around her then hid it under her cloak once more. Walking off through garden of Rivendell, she hummed softly to herself stroking the crown concealed under her cloak. When she neared the gate, she pulled her hood over her face, hoping to conceal her identify. Walking out the guards took no notice of her. So it was this way she escaped from Rivendell.  
  
Running through the forest the Elven girl listened for the sound of a river. Heading toward the direction of it's sound she be to slow down, coming to a halt at the rivers edge. Then the elf knelt by the river, staring deep into the water. Minutes passed by and another reflection joined hers.  
  
"I have the object." She said, quietly turning to the figure on the horse. The man threw back his hood and held out his hand. The girl pulled out the crown and handed to him. The man smiled  
  
"Thank you! My queen shall be happy to see this!" Then riding away he left the elf on her own. The elf stared at the departing figure, her thoughts on what had happened that day. She gasped as it dawned on her what she had done. A tear slipping down her check, she stood up and ran, as far from Rivendell as she could. 


	2. Elrond's Precious

  
BOOK I CHAPTER II  
  
  
Tryst writes this, and it has to do with...wait. I can't tell you! ^_^ Read on to find out. This is about Aragorn in his youth, and why we think he was exiled. I haven't read through the books a thousand times and remember everything in them. Archeress is good at that. Well, here's my side of this wack fic chapter!  
  
Disclaim: I don't own Frodo, and Archeress doesn't own Elrond, Legolas, Haldir, or any other elf who's worth anything in the series face it, anyone in lotr belongs to Tolkien and publishers. The Evenstar Catacombs is my property, along with Tryst, as Archeress is owner of her character. The idea is ours, and we are not related to any JRR Tolkien network, have no permission to do this, so suing us is stupid, because we're poor, and this was written for entertainment after the movie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
II-Elrond's Precious Lost  
  
  
Elrond emerged from the latest council. Sitting in the chair listening to the petty arguments of dwarves became very tiresome after three days of it, this day going from sunrise to noon. The dwarves of course stopped to eat, and Elrond for once was glad for this tribe's gluttony. It spared him at least two hours of listening to them argue about a jewel that belonged to neither leader.  
  
Elrond slowly stalked down the hallway, taking in all of the details. Guards stood at each door, which held artifacts. Back a few thousand years when times were better, Elrond had hired the same tribe of dwarves to make him this splendid trove rare treasures were buried within. The elvish guards were only too happy to serve in it, knowing that this was an honor appointed to few. However, the only treasures Elrond truly cared for were his daughter, Arwen, and the crown of Rivendell, which was also buried deep within the trove. It held great power and protected the fair elven city.  
  
  
And for some Elvish tingling in his mind, he decided to see how it dwelt in it's tomb of stone.  
  
  
It was well that Elrond checked so soon, for an Elvish maiden had just stolen the crown but the last night.  
  
  
Elrond cried and ran out, leaving his guards shocked. None dared enter the rooms, for Saruman the white had cast powerful spells allowing only Elrond, Arwen and once Celebrain access to the rooms. They did not know that Saruman was slowly turning, but that is not the point.  
  
  
  
Elrond spied his daughter smiling down from her balcony. "Call Elessar up here! I have a task for him. Please come also" Elrond strode for the only place he found solitude, the hall of flames.  
  
  
  
Arwen's face clouded, knowing something must be wrong. She sighed. "Come up, Elassar. Ada wishes to speak with you."  
  
Being the young mortal youth Aragorn was, he eagerly climbed the trellis, and stood beside her, panting slightly. "Is something wrong?"   
  
   
Elrond awaited Elassar  and Arwen in a council hall, under the night sky. The dwarves had finally left, content that the jewel would be passed to the chieftain's son, and would remain in the stronghold their ancestors had built years ago.  
  
"You asked for me, Lord Elrond?"  
  
Elrond sized up the youth that Arwen held in such high regard, the human he had raised, and loved.   
  
"Elessar, Arwen, The crown of Rivendell is gone, you both know well enough what could happen to Rivendell if it falls into the wrong hands, how much power Rivendell will loose. Elessar, will you track the crown down for me, that is a specialty of yours. But be warned that the thief is powerful or had powerful help to get through the magic wards."  
  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I will ride tonight, and not return until I have found her and brought her back!"  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know the first chapter didn't link with this, but use your imagination!


End file.
